False Life, Real Dreams
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: Chap 4 Up! Hard Times! Takes Place after ‘Half Blood Prince’. May contain Spoilers. Written With SapphosDaughter 'Torn' and EverTheDreamer 'Courage to love an Angel'
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** False Life, Real Dreams

**Author:** TanteCarla

**Rating:**

**Summary:** Fleur wonders about her life with Bill after he was attacked and dreams of what could have been. Takes Place after 'Half Blood Prince'. May contain Spoilers. Written With Lesbian-Lover (Hermione) and EverTheDreamer (Ginny)

**Author's Notes: **Don't sue :p ... Oh and if I made any spell or grammatical errors please let me know J

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters are owned by J.K. Rowling.

-------------------------------------------------

"_You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps you 'oped?"_

"_What do I care how 'e looks?"_

_All these scars show is zat my husband in brave!"_

Fleur sat in Hogwarts Library, correcting essays from her students. But her mind wasn't set on the task. The pieces of Parchment lay before her untouched. Her eyes where fixed on a single person.

Hermione Granger sat a few tables further, her back turned to Fleur. She didn't notice that she was being watched.

After the end of the school year last year Fleur married Bill Weasley as it was arranged. She tried to convince herself that she still loved him even when he howled at the full moon. But she was fooling herself more then the people around her.

Now she felt drawn into this Chestnut haired creature. Was it love? Or were these feelings a way to escape the thoughts of Bill? She had to figure that one out for herself yet.

And if they were real, would she be brave enough to step forward? Divorce Bill? Molly would surely come after her if it were to come to that. Fleur smiled sadly at the mental picture of Molly chasing her with a Broomstick, it looked quite humorous.

She sighed and gathered her things, no correcting would happen if she stayed in here.

Her eyes still fixed on Hermione, she bumped into someone on her way out.

"Sorry," a familiar voice said to her.

Ginny Weasely, her sister in law, a girl who resented her for everything she was.

"Phlegm," she said

Fleur cringed at the word but regained her posture quickly.

"Such impudence! Ginny, you should really be more respectful. I am your professor!"

"You're a skank. A horny skank, Phlegm. I see the way you've been looking at Hermione since Bill got bitten by Greyback! You disgust me!"

Fleur was shocked when she heard this. How could she say all those nasty things? She must really hate her guts. And not only that, she had noticed her sudden interest for Hermione. Fleur thought quickly and replied angrily so she wouldn't lose her face.

"It's Professor Delacour, 'baby zister.' And I rezent zat! I 'have not been looking at 'Ermione! And a word of advice, 'zister, darzing': be nicer to me or you will find yourself in detention all year. With Filch."

There, that should do it… for now. Fleur quickly moved out the library to avoid anymore conflict. While she walked the hallway to her office her thoughts ran free again. The young girl was right about one part though. So it was clear from this point, she loved Hermione… but how would the story go from this point?

-------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang. The last period of day had ended. The Seventh year Hufflepuffs and Griffindors quickly packed their stuff and started to hurry towards the exit. Fleur's eyes fell on her brother-in-law and his two friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Fleur decided she had to come clean with her feelings. At the beginning of the day she had decided that she would ask Hermione to stay back after the lesson. So she stepped up to the trio. Ron fazed into this euphoric state when she came closer, like he always did, but she ignored him, fixing her gaze on Hermione.

" 'Ermione, vould you mind ztaying for a minute?"

Hermione looked at her confused. "Oh… ok" she turned towards Harry and Ron "I'll see you guys in a minute"

While she walked back towards her desk she heard them exchange some words but didn't pay attention to what they actually were saying. For that she was to lost in thoughts. What would she say,…

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Hermione call to her.

"What did you want to discuss?"

This was it…

"I…"

No one know when they have another opportunity…

"I…"

She stammered. She never stammered but for the first time in her life, she was at a loss of words. She wanted to tell Hermione so much but…

Get yourself together Fleur, she mentally told herself, you're a Veela for crying out loud, what would grandmother or Gabrielle say when they saw you stuttering like a fool. She quickly regained her posture.

"I vanted to zalk to you abouz your ezzay…"

Hermione looked at her in shock.

"Why? Is something wrong with it Professor?"

"Oh… no, no. Eet iz perfect az always."

The moment was gone and Fleur resented herself for it. But being close to Hermione while they discussed the homework worked well enough for her… at least at the moment. While she secretly watched Hermione rambling on about the topic off her essay she felt at peace. For a moment she forgot everything around her until Hermione looked at her.

"Is… everything alright?"

Fleur quickly dropped from her imaginary cloud back into reality.

"yes, yes, everytheeng iz fine"

She quickly blabbered.

"Ok… If that's all I would like to get dinner now"

"Zat iz good… enjoy your meal"

Hermione hastened out the classroom leaving Fleur alone in the darkness and her thoughts. She was so close to telling and yet she backed out but Fleur now knew that one day she would tell the girl how she feels and she also knew that one day the young witch would be hers.

And no one would stop her.

-------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Fleur sat in her chamber her eyes stared unfocused into a brick wall. She had skipped dinner after the events of the day, didn't feel like joining the crowd. Word had travelled quickly about what happened in class today and now everywhere she went people were staring at her, heads turned together in whispering and even some rude gestures were made. She definitely needed to get some authority here.

What was it with Ginny that made her hate Fleur this much. She had it in for her since the first time Fleur set foot in Hogwarts for the Triwizards Championship. Back then Fleur also had noticed Hermione… still a girl, so young and pure. Her innocence had struck Fleur like a lightning bolt and then her stunning appearance at the Yule Ball… that was when Fleur really lost her heart. She looked like a Goddess who decided to mingle with the mere mortals that evening.

The image had kept her awake for nights and urged her to come back after she graduated. Then… how did she get to marry Bill? Come to think of it she didn't remember how it turned this way. Was it a desperate act to be close to Hermione? Or did she really love him? She couldn't remember. No matter how hard she tried to think her life over, the Goddess of the Yule Ball wormed her way into her mind.

A tear escaped Fleur's eye and made her gasp. Her eyes automatically cast down towards her desk. Her eyes focused again on the remains of a Howler, sent by Headmistress McGonagall. Clearly the elder woman was under the impression that Fleur used her position to torment Ginny. Why would she think that? What has the girl been telling her?

"Don't let you personal issues interfere with your judgment" 

"_I bet it must feel satisfying tormenting a student you have a grudge on"_

"_Last thing we can use is another Severus Snape around"_

"_If you don't behave more professional I'm gonna have to let you go"_

That woman also had it in for her from the moment she set foot in this place. Why do women have to be so hostile around each other? Do they feel threatened around her?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the smolding sound of the fire. Her head turned towards the sound and in seconds Bill's face was formed between the burning logs.

"Hi there, beautiful" He greeted her.

Fleur quickly stepped closer and knelt next to the fire "Hi Bill" She even managed a weak smile. Her eyes roamed his face… his scars looked even scarier in the fire, she though shuddering.

"I heard about the incident in Ginny's class today…" He started.

Her eyes flew open. He heard? What did he hear? About the fight? Or the reason for it?

"And I wanted to ask… Is everything all right?"

Fleur looked him in the face. He wasn't angry? No, he sounded concerned, she thought he'd have her for lunch for 'harassing' his baby sister.

"Everytheeng iz… fine" She said softly.

"Are you sure?… Ever since you began teaching at Hogwarts you're so… distracted… so… distant…"

"I… I am sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry… I just want to know what's bothering you…"

Fleur looked away from him, she felt tears prickling in her eyes. _If only I could tell… But how could I tell without hurting you… My heart beats for someone else…_

"I want you to be able to trust me… and I want to be there for you…" Bill sighed when she looked back at him. "I love you" he whispered.

"It'z… It'z just zo 'ard…" Fleur lied "Getting zettled in… people can'tz accept me and… student'z often turn ma classe inzo a playground… MdGonagall hatez my guts…" She sobbed hardly… At least a part of her frustrations were out now… but she'd never be able to share the other part.

"There, there sweety…" Bill shushed her "It'll be ok… just give it time and… don't give in on those who give you a hard time, ok?"

Fleur nodded and wiped her tears away. Why? Why did he have to be so sweet?

"How about you come home for the weekend? We'll go someplace quiet, just you and me" Bill said.

Fleur nodded again, forcing a smile "Zat would be great"

"Good…" Bill sighed. "I'll see you then… I love you"

"I… love you too" Fleur said while Bill's face disappeared.

Fleur buried her face in her hands and let the remaining tears run free…

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes: **I have been toying with the idea of a 'phonecall' between them for a long time and Ginny's behavior were the perfect opportunity. ;) I hope you enjoy and the mistakes are minimum. And sorry for the long wait, busy at work ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Fleur laid on her back in bed, staring at the ceiling. One hand absently fumbled with her necklace. The necklace Bill gave her when they spent the weekend together, last week. She couldn't make sense of the shape of the pendant, but she liked it…

-----

That weekend was so… wonderful…

Bill had rented a small cottage at the edge of a beautiful forest… she never knew which country since he apparated them there. He had already prepped dinner when they got there. The table was set nicely with candles and her favourite flowers. Even if his cooking was not what it's supposed to be, the night was a blast. The talked and laughed like it was their first date… Fleur was able to forget about Hermione and Ginny and all Hogwarts that night…

The next day they went horseback riding. Bill knew she loved that. While she galloped her horse with much grace, he clumsily managed to stay seated. Dragons are way easier to control, he joked.

But the tides changed when they sat before the fire that night. Bill had to hear her out about what's going on lately. "I feel like I'm losing you Fleur"

"You're not lozing me, Bill" she whispered, but she was unable to make eye contact.

"Is there… someone else"

"No off course not… " She hastily blurted "And on 'Ogwartz? Who could it be, 'Agrid?" She joked, trying to lift the mood. But Bill looked at her with worry in his eyes… pain in his eyes… Fleur turned her head away again. "I am… juzt theenking… maybe I made a miztake when I took zhe job…"

"How so?"

"I just don't belong 'ere… maybe… I should rezign…" She murmured, thinking out loud…

"Hey" Bill said stroking her cheek "It just needs some time…"

" 'Ow much time? It'z been months now" Fleur snapped, quickly regretting she did "sorry…" she swallowed hardly and stood "I … theenk I'm off to bed"

-----

Resigning… it had been on her mind constantly since that weekend… Maybe she should… Then she could be with Bill…

Where all guys only got attracted to her because of her looks, Bill chose her for who she was… sure, the looks must have played a part in his choice…, but he sincerely loved her.

He was so kind to her… he gave her all she ever wanted and needed… Whenever she was with him, she felt like she was home. But… then, why did those feelings wane whenever she was back at school?

She didn't want to hurt Bill. And she did not want to lose him…

But then there was Hermione. The feelings the girl stirred up in her were… unexplainable…

Fleur had fell like a log for her when she came down the stairs that evening of the Yule Ball. She had never thought she could have these feeling for another female…

The more she thought of it the more she got confused.

Staying meant her feelings for Hermione getting fuelled every class she had with her and her affections for Bill waning… And of course there's the fact that 90 of Hogwarts loathed her and rather be rid of her…

If she left… she'd hardly see Hermione again, maybe over summer holidays? But she'd be with Bill… Maybe he'll take her to Romania… She wouldn't have to bother what people think of her…

Groaning she turned to her side and saw through the window the sun was coming up. Oh gods, she hadn't slept at all and she had eight hours of classes today… starting with Ginny…

She groaned again, what did the little girl have in store for her today?

She slowly got up and ready for the day, like she'd ever be really ready for it…

-----

Ever get that feeling that, whenever you feel like hell, your day turns out like hell? Fleur's day was the longest she'd ever lived… and her students didn't give her a break for it either… But it was FINALLY over… she didn't feel much like dinner but this zoo needed at least a little bit of surveillance, especially when all the beasts were in one place together…

When she descended the stairs with a face looking like a thundercloud, she ran into someone. "Vatch vhere you're goeeng" she snapped before she could restrain herself. She instantly kicked herself over it when she saw Hermione with a worried look on her face.

"I'm s-sorry, professor"

Fleur sighed "Eet iz okay"

"Is everything all right? You seem off today…" Hermione carefully pointed out.

"I juzt didn't get much sleep" Fleur groaned, hoping the girl would press the matter. Luckily she didn't.

"Ok…" Hermione said, shuffling a bit uneasy "Um… professor McGonagall wanted to see you…"

"Zat's great" Fleur groaned sarcastically "Vhen?" This was really the last thing she needed… This woman really had it in for her…

"She wants to see you right now…" Hermione said pointing in the direction of the office.

Fleur eyed the girl before taking of in that direction, something was off…

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait, but it's been really busy at work and when I have a day off I'm way to tired to write :( Cranky Fleur XD

-------------------------------------------------


End file.
